Brittany Meets the Warblers
by Damian4eva
Summary: Brittany visits Kurt one day at Dalton. Takes place between "A Very Glee Christmas" and "Original Songs."
1. Brittany

**A/N: My first fanfic... Please review! I hope its alright! It takes place, I would say, before Original Songs but after A Very Glee Christmas. Just some humor while Kurt is at Dalton!**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in the Dalton choir room, waiting for Wes and David to arrive so they could begin. He fidgeted with his striped tie while easedropping on the conversation between Thad and Blaine a few feet away.<p>

"Give me one good reason why we cannot do California Gurls!" Blaine argued to the council member.

"Because you're obssesed with Katy Perry! When will you see that there are other great artists!" Thad replied.

"No I'm not! We just did Bills, Bills, Bills! And-" Blaine was cut off by Thad's annoyed response.

"But before that we did Teenage Dream, Hot n' Cold, I Kissed A Girl... All suggested by _you_!"

Kurt giggled quietly at Blaine's persistance. Why did he have to be so adorable all the time? It wasn't fair! Kurt sighed, depressed. During Kurt's silent monologue, the doors of the room burst open. The present Warblers turned, expecting to see Wes and David here. What they didn't expect was to see a sobbing girl stumbling through the doors. At the sight of the group, she halted, confused. Her gaze wandered throughout the boys, searching.

"Brittany?" Kurt asked curiously. Brittany's eyes finally reached him just as he called out her name, and she jumped into his lap.

"KURTIE!" she giggled happily.

"Boo!" Kurt responded, smiling, "What are you doing here? We aren't supposed to be shopping 'til later!"

"I missed you!" Brittany said, wiping away her tears, "I wanted to be here earlier, but I got lost."

Kurt chuckled at Brittany, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. In reponse, she gave him a swift, but passionate, kiss on the lips. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away, laughing. The Warblers watched, shocked, as Kurt hugged the young blonde. Blaine was the most suprised of all, his mouth dropping into an 'O'. After some small talk with Brittany, Kurt realized that the boys were all watching him intensely. He flinched, then turned to them.

"Guys, this is Britt. Britt, this is Nick, Luke, Ethan, James, Flint, Nick, Thad, Jeff, and Blaine!" Kurt introduced them.

"Are you the birdies Kurtie sings with?" Brittany asked, directing the question at Blaine.

"Um.." Blaine trailed off, confused.

"Yes, they are," Kurt cut in.

"Are you dolphins too?" Britt asked, making the guys even more puzzled.

"Blaine is," Kurt responsed, oblivious to the confusion, "The rest are sharks!"

"Oh.." Brittany said, giggling once more.

"Let's go shopping!" Kurt shouted, exicitedly, "See ya later guys!"

"Bye!" Brittany waved at the baffled boys and following Kurt out the doors. Blaine and the rest of the warblers were left to reflect in puzzlement.


	2. Reaction to Britt

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I know it had to be longer, so I'll try a second chapter!**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the doors of Dalton, still excited from his long shopping trip with Brittany. It was really fun to escape the pressure from his new school, at least for a little while. It seemed that all he did since he got there was study! When he wasn't studying, he was either practicing on the Warblers or sleeping. He sighed, remembering the freedom of New Directions and McKinley. He hated the bullies there, but still missed his friends. Shopping with Brittany just reminded him of all he left behind.<p>

While he was mentally ranting, he didn't realize how close he was to his single room until he got there. He silently unlocked and opened the door and walked in. Kurt dumped his bags on the floor and turned on the lights, ready to start his moisterizing routine. He turned to the bathroom, then jumped up in shock. Blaine, Thad, and Nick were standing in the doorway to the bathroom, obviously there for a reason.

"Ahh!" Kurt screamed as he saw them. Blaine, Thad, and Nick jumped at the shout, then cowered a bit at the death-glare Kurt gave them afterward. "What are you three doing here?"

"?" Blaine blurted out in one breath, with Thad and Nick nodding next to him.

"Calm down," Kurt soothed. "Now repeat."

"Who was that Brittany person and why did she kiss you?" Blaine asked again.

"And why did she call us birds, dolphins, and sharks?" Nick added on.

"Brittany is my ex-girlfriend," Kurt replied matter-of-factly. "But now I'm her dolphin."

"What's a dolphin?" Thad wondered out-loud.

"A gay shark, like me!"

"Wait," Blaine interupted, a little panicked. "Ex-girlfriend? I thought you were gay?"

"Brittany has the power to make any boy straight," Kurt joked, not wanting to explain.

"Umm.." Blaine struggled to think of something to say. He finally settled with: "Why a gay shark?"

"Not sure," Kurt replied. "The nickname kinda just _formed_."

"What about the birds?" Nick asked.

"Because you're Warblers!" Kurt sighed impatiently. "Now will you guys please leave? I'm already an hour behind on my mosterizing routine, and I need to get up early in the morning! Rachel is picking me up so we can go to Breadstix."

"Rachel?" Thad questioned curiously.

"You," Kurt giggled, "will find her _very_ interesting! I'll introduce her to you before we leave tomorrow!"

"Umm..." Blaine stammered again, not really wanting to leave.

"LEAVE!" Kurt repeated more forcefully, pushing Blaine out the door.

"Fine," he sighed, walking the rest away with Thad and Nick following. "See you tomorrow!"

"Whatever," Kurt smiled in relief. The questioning was finally gone! Too bad he would have to repeat a similar thing when Rachel visited the next day.

**A/N: It wasn't that much longer, but I'm working on it! I'll try working on a third chapter soon! With Rachel(: -Kurtsies4eva**


	3. Rachel

**A/N: Haven't updated in a while. Sorry, guys.**

Kurt was working on some homework (he had so much more since he transferred to Dalton) in his dorm room when he heard the knock. Expecting Rachel, he immediately jumped up. He ran to the door excitedly and opened it to see Blaine. He frowned.

"What do you want?" he said, annoyed. "I'm meeting Rach soon."

"Me and the Warblers want to meet her!" he blurted out. "You said we could! Please?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed. Then, when Blaine made to enter the room, he yelped. "Not now! When she gets here, I'll bring her to the common room."

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "But if you don't bring her, I'll get revenge!"

"Please!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can beat you at anything, any day."

"Sure, Hummel," Blaine dismissed, smiling. Kurt closed the door in his face, and went to finish getting ready. He quickly put on a white button-up, skinny jeans, a navy jacket, and some boots on, as well as a blue bandana over his perfectly coiffed hair. He smiled at his perfect reflection when he heard another knock on the door. He quickly got it again, although with less enthusiasm as before, and there Rachel was. She was wearing a surprisingly fashionable outfit, with a plain but sexy tee and super skinny jeans. Kurt smiled at her attire and offered out his arm, silently. She took it into hers and they began walking towards the common room.

"Where are we going?" Rachel bounced up and down, grinning. She looked absolutely gleeful to be hanging out with her best friend once more.

"You're going to meet the Warblers!" Kurt said excitedly. She raised an eyebrow. She had heard so much about the Warblers, one lead soloist in particular, and was excited to meet them. But she didn't expect to today.

"Are you positive this isn't some elaborate scheme they collaborated to ultimately demolish the New Directions and shatter the heart of the most brilliant male within?" she teased.

"I'm no longer in New Directions," Kurt rolled his eyes, but grinned along. "Anyways, they were so excited to meet you!"

"So," Rachel continued. "Should I act suspicious that they will steal all our plans or charming in hopes I can get a date?"

"Most of them are either gay or have a girlfriend," Kurt sighed. "You won't get a date, they're too uptight to date competition."

"Whatever," Rachel dismissed. "I'll be normal then."

"They should be frightened!" Kurt mocked, smiling. Rachel grinned evilly. They walked into the choir room, where a majority of the Warblers waited. As the two sauntered in, they scrambled to stand up.

"Hello," Wes said. "You must be Rachel Berry, lead soloist of New Directions. Having solos in every competition so far, besides Sectionals. It's a pleasure."

"How do you know all this?" Rachel accused, winking at Kurt. "Have you been spying? Do you know that is against the show choir handbook regulations? You could be unable to sing in competition!"

"But.. it.. I.." Wes stuttered. Rachel smirked at him.

"It doesn't matter. We will win anyways. The only reason you made it past Sectionals is because you had Kurt, whom has a familiarity in skills, trained by yours truly. We are undoubtedly the more competent and widely diverse of the glee clubs performing."

"What?" Thad exclaimed in shock. "How rude!"

"Rach," Kurt looked amused. "Don't take it too far."

"Why shouldn't these acquaintances of yours know the amount of talent our glee club contains? We are accomplished and dignified! And just more enjoyable. Plus we dress superiorly, and that is coming from me!"

"I have to agree with your last statement," Kurt giggled. "Warblers, this is Ms. Rachel Barbra Berry. Known for her devotion to New Directions, her amazing voice, and her sometimes unflattering sense of fashion."

"And I'm proud of each and every one," Rachel said, grinning.

"Although I do think the New Directions have a unique sense of style and a wide range of voices," Blaine objected. "The Dalton Academy Warblers have the better chance at succeeding at Regionals because we fit together better as a team."

"Please," Rachel dismissed. "New Directions may get into spiffs and fights, but it makes us stronger in the end. We're family. All of us," she gestured to Kurt, "love each other. Despite their differences. You may seem like a team, but I bet that you don't know the middle names of most of the Warblers. You don't know their parents, their home lives, their pasts. I know each detail about every one of my teammates and they know the same about me."

"I know my team!" Blaine sneered.

"Then what is Kurt's middle name?" Rachel asked, grinning. "What was his mothers name? When did he come out to his dad? Who does he look up to the most? Who is his best friend? Does he have any cousins?"

"Why would I ever need to know that?" Blaine looked confused.

"Bonding," Rachel continued on her rant. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Son of Molly Hummel. He came out to his dad on September 23rd, 2009 after his first football game. He looks up to Lady Gaga the most for being who she is. His best friends are me, Rachel Berry, and Mercedes Jones. He has two cousins, named Jake and Anne Hummel. Children of his dad's brother, Michael Hummel. I know so much about Kurt, because he's family. I can't imagine a life without him."

"Love you," Kurt mouthed at her as Blaine's jaw dropped. He and Rachel quickly hugged. "We should get going, bye guys!"

As Rachel and Kurt left the room, David finally spoke up. "Kurt was on the football team?"

**A/N: So do you want me to do a chapter of their reactions next, or do you want me to do one with a new character? WHich character? Opinions, please.**


	4. Reaction to Rach

**A/N: So this is really short, but it's an intro for my next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt was on the football team?"<p>

"Apparently," Blaine blinked. "I wonder why."

"She has a point," Thad commented. "We don't know very much about each other. We should play a game!"

"What game, Thad?" Jesse sighed. "Plus, we don't need to know everything. We're friends, and teammates. That's all that matters."

"But," Nick thought out loud. "It would make us bond a lot more."

"It would also make us vulnerable," Blaine argued. "How about a vote?"

"All for getting to know each other?" Wes asked the group. A majority raised their hands, including Thad, Nick, David, Richard, John, Andrew, Nicholas, James, and Luke. "All opposed?" Blaine, Jesse, Wes, Jeff, Flint, Trent, Ethan, and Cameron raised their hands.

"So," Blaine began. "How do we learn more about each other?"

"How about asking questions?" Jesse suggested.

"Last names?" Andrew asked. The rest stared at him incredulously.

"You don't know our last names?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "We introduced ourselves to Kurt when he came in! How did you not know by then?"

"I just don't," Andrew shrugged sheepishly. "I know some of them. Blaine Anderson, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Kurt Hummel, and James Kirk. But that's all."

"This might take a while," Blaine sighed impatiently.

* * *

><p>Kurt got back to Dalton Academy about 4 hours after he left. He tried sneaking in, but the Warblers were still continuing their game in the common room. Curious, he snuck in.<p>

"Are you a virgin?" Richard asked. Kurt stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. He saw all the Warblers crowded in a circle.

"No," Ethan smirked. "Not at all."

"Yes," Blaine shrugged. "Saving it for someone special."

"Who?" Wes teased, poking his friend in the side. Kurt stepped forward and cleared his throat, making their heads swivel in his direction.

"Kurt!" Blaine widened his eyes and scrambled to his feet. "What's up?"

"I get back and I hear my teammates talking about sex," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not that I'm not used to it, but why?"

"What do you mean you're used to it?" Thad asked, ignoring his question.

"I have a couple of friends who talk about nothing but sex," Kurt sneered. "But seriously, what is up?"

"We were getting to know each other!" Nick answered cheerfully. "Like you said."

"And I want to meet these friends," Ethan winked. "Names?"

"Santana and Puck," Kurt eyed Ethan suspiciously. "They'll be visiting next weekend."

"Who names their child Puck?" Cameron asked, laughing.

"Oberon and Titania," Kurt joked. Nobody laughed. Kurt sighed, "That's his nickname. His real name in Noah Puckerman."

"I'm more interested in this Santana person," Ethan smiled. "You better introduce me!"

"Whatever," Kurt dismissed. "Later."


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:Hey. I've already told everyone that I'm discontinuing my story, but I DO have someone who has offered to continue it. You're gonna have to wait a little while for her to start it, but I seriously cannot wait to see what she comes up with. SO with further ado, I pass this story onto strangeangelsxx.**

**Thanks for all the love and support, darlings. Message me if you have any questions or concerns.**

**Love, Becca xx  
><strong>


End file.
